Love's Plunge
by Lunar'sWolf
Summary: Saving Rin from a deadly river, Yukiko, a pure white lone wolf demon, never knew what trouble her actions would lead her too. When Sesshomaru confronts the wolf to claim Rin, surprising feelings emerge. What starts out as revenge quickly becomes love.
1. Chapter One: Plunge

Chapter One: Plunge

Wolves.

We were a proud species of hunters, warriors, and leaders. Although named as demons—which they truly were—many greater packs were far from such an evil name. Unlike their lowly brethren, these noble wolves were wise and respected all forms of like; again unlike the other wolf brutes.

And dogs…don't even get me started on those disgusting curs.

Yawning tiredly as I mulled over my wolfen ancestry, I leaned back into my palms of my hands and closed my eyes blissfully.

In my peaceful stupor I lounged on a sun bathed rocky ledge. From my perch I could easily over look the fast flowing river that rushed below me. My strong body of a prime female wolf demon looked harmless, but was far from it. Snow white hair draped around my shoulders and flowed to my waist in soft waves; two pointed white wolf ears rested naturally on my head. A thick fluff of white fur wrapped snuggly around my chest, leaving my stomach bare. A furred skirt hung around my waist as well, with a white bushy wolf tail coming out from the top of the skirt, attached to my tailbone underneath the fur. Being a wolf demon I needed no more covering. For I lived in a warm climate, and never had to bother with covering myself anymore that nature had already given me.

Despite my beautiful surroundings and energizing warmth, I felt utterly alone. Truly I was alone. Hundreds of moons ago my pack had been slaughtered, leaving me as one of the few survivors.

My golden eyes opened half way as my sensitive ears picked up a strange noise in the distance. A dull yell fading in and out of my range of hearing, nagging my curiosity, caused me to lean forward and open my eyes fully. The yelling was drawing closer, but my acute hearing now picked up other noises along with it. Canceling out the distracting noises of the chirping birds, wind, and roaring river; I was able to make out the sounds of struggled splashing.

Something was struggling in the river's current. And suddenly, the noise was gone. Both struggling and yelling was wiped away. _Whatever it was it must have finally drowned. _I thought frankly. Standing to my full height I stepped to the ledge and peered into the river's depths. Through the churning water I could make out the faint outline of pink clothing and a lifeless body.

From there instinct kicked in. A white glow incased my body, leaving only my silhouetted form to show. Slowly this shaped changed shape, transforming into me into my true demon form.

My new and almost completely different form was a large, pure white wolf. Standing five feet tall and over six feet long, I was a massive creature. My head was large and strong, the jaw muscles bulging out, with a mouth filled with deadly razor shape fangs. Matching in strength, I had long powerful legs detailed in sinew and muscle, which were able to take me to astonishing speeds. My claws were different from lesser wolves, which had unretractable useless nails. A true wolf demon's claws, mine, were long and sharp, and could be retracted at our own will. My lean body was covered in a thick white fur, matching my earlier, more human form. Another similarity from before were my eyes; they flowed with the golden intensity of the sun, and could catch the detail from miles away. Truly, I was now a wolf.

Shaking my head as if awakening from a long slumber, I surged forward and plunged into the river. Its frigid waters jarred my senses to full awareness, and my legs fought to prevent from being over taken by the river's strength. I struggled to the bottom of the river and dug my claws in like an anchor, fighting to hold on, I searched. My golden eyes peered into the nadir waters, seeking for the body. With my lungs full of air, I didn't play worry to drowning just yet. And finally, I found it. Rushing away from me was the pink clothing and lifeless body.

Although it appeared to be dead, I knew that life was a tough thing to beat out of any creature, and so there was hope for it to breathe once more.

I launched from the sandy bed and, using the current to my advantage, swam to the body. In a matter of second my jaws were closing around the clothing and swimming for the surface. Breaking the surface I fought for the shore, the awkward for of the human body knocking against me and preventing me from swimming full out. Panting heavily and glad for the air, my claws finally dug into the river's bank and I was able to pull myself onto the shore.

Dragging the body safely away from the treacherous waters, I stepped away to observe. I ignored my drenched fur, which was forming a small pool of water below me.

The body was human; a young human girl to be exact. She couldn't have been more than eight summers old. Her kimono was torn and ragged, but beneath it her body seemed to being healthy.

_Where is her pack? Surely she couldn't obtain her healthy stature on her own…she's too weak._

The girl began to cough violently from where she lay on her back. Quickly realizing that she would drown in the coughed up water, I rushed over and nudged her onto her stomach with my long snout. The girl's coughing continued, flushing the water to make room for needed air.

"What—"she started as she sat up. "Where is—" she froze upon seeing me. I couldn't blame her; waking up next to a wolf demon wasn't the most comforting experience.

Slowly I stepped back, trying to show the girl that I was not planning to hurt her in anyway. She continued to stare at me with wide fearful eyes. So I tried again. Yawning I lay down on my belly and rested my heavy head on my front paws. My golden eyes settled calmly on the girl while I waited for her to become unruffled.

She shivered and looked away from my eyes; her actions were quickly followed by the gurgling sound of hunger from her stomach. I lifted my head and slowly got to my paws. I knew that my next actions would most likely spook her more.

"Youngling, your body demands nutrition. Come with me and I will lead you safely to a small garden."

As I had guessed, my speaking surprised her.

"You can speak!?" she gasped.

My eyes warmed into the extent of a wolf smile, eyes were one of the main ways that wolves used to communicate with one another.

"Of course I can," I answer softly. "Do you have enough strength to walk?"

In answer she scrambled to her feet and started to take a step towards me, but she stopped abruptly. "You won't eat Rin?"

A growl of laughter escaped my lips and I casually shook the water from my soaked coat. "No, I would never harm a pup."

The girl visibly relaxed and skipped over to me gaily. I was surprised at how little it took for her to believe and trust me.

"This one is Rin, who are you?" she asked in third person.

Wondering to myself why she spoke in such a way that proved that she didn't grow up in a regular human pack, I answer smoothly. "Yukiko is what I am called. Now let us find some food for your snarling stomach."

We entered the lush forest that bordered the river, Rin kept close to my side in fear of the hungry demons that thrived in the lands we traversed. Demons, unless foolish or exceptionally strong, did not bother me. Perhaps at first glance they might, but one sniff of my powerful aura was all that it would take for them to leave me in peace. Death quickly became of those who were foolish enough to attack me.

"Do you live here?" the child asked perkily.

My paws crunched the leaf litter of the forest floor as I led her further in. "I live where ever the moon's glow guides me."

My strange answer obviously confused her, but it didn't put a stop to her questions. I did not answer to confuse you, it was merrily instinct to answer the way I did. "Where's your family?"

My golden eyes drifted to patches of sky that appeared through the thick array of leaves and branches. "They run with the Goddess now."

Rin didn't know that the wolves saw the moon as their Goddess, and this time my confusing words put a stop to her questions.

A soft breeze drifted through the forest, ruffling my thick fur in soft waves. On the wind I could scent danger's absence and the strong smell of fresh fruit. The wind picked up, and a swirl of leaves spiraled around us. A great tree that had fallen long ago appeared in our path and I leapt over it with little exertion. Landing silently on the other side I waited patiently for Rin to climb over, I was also prepared to help her if she called for it.

"Youngling, where is your pack?" I questioned calmly.

With a grunt she pushed herself over and stumbled to the other side. "Rin does not know…after falling in the river Rin couldn't see Jaken."

"Jaken, who is that?"

"He's Rin's friend," she chirped cheerfully. "He watches Rin while Sesshomaru is away."

A snarl almost escaped my jaws and I struggled for my voice to remain calm, "Sesshomaru travels with you?"

Enthusiastically she nodded. "He's a very good lord to Rin."

_Why would that mutt help a human pup?_ I thought angrily to myself. _I have never known for him to show compassion to any living thing._

Sunlight bathed us in warm light as we stepped from the forest and into a large glade. A pool of water spilled from a small waterfall that spilled from the nearby river. With water a plenty, many fruit trees and berry bushes surrounded the pool, making it the perfect place for young Rin to eat and drink her fill.

Laying down at the pool's cool edge I observed the girl bound over to the closest apple tree and start plucking the ripe fruit.

"Mmm," she purred as she bit into the red fruit.

She continued her feast, gathering berries and a few more apples, then walked to my side and sat down. Leaning against my flank she ate her meal.

Peace settled around us, as I kept a watchful on the forest around us. I knew the western terrains that we were in fairly well, but that didn't mean I was going to let my guard down. Traveling on my own for many hard long summers forced me to be wary. Unlike other wolves I didn't have a pack to defend me, or vice versa. I was a lone wolf.

With a sigh formed from both the feelings of loneliness and contentment, I lay my head on my paws. Rin pushed away the remains of her apple cores and went to the water to drink. I closed my eyes and heard her walk back over to my side. Plopping back down, she curled against my warm fur and was soon fast asleep.

Although my eyes were closed, every other sense that I had was on alert for danger. My tall ears caught every sound in the forest; from the sound of the singing birds to the crawling of the field mice across the forest floor. The black nose that sat pointed at the tip of my nose detected a damp atmosphere, meaning that it would soon rain despite the sun's deceitful rays. These two senses were my major danger detectors, but my sense of feeling would also warn me of an attack through the vibrations of movements that I felt through my paws.

Suddenly I sat up, my golden eyes flashing with agitation. Although my main senses told me all was well, my wolfen sixth sense told me that I was being watched. I stood up stiffly, trying not to jar Rin with my sudden movement, but she continued to sleep soundly on the ground, taking no notice of me. Snarling and showing my deadly fangs, I stepped protectively over Rin's slumbering form.

"Show yourself demon!" I commanded viciously.

A crunching of leaves on the other side of the pool was the only warning I was given before being attacked.

He rushed into the clearing and bounded across the water, coming down on me with sharp poison tipped claws. Flashing my fangs I leapt in the air and met him snarling. Anger fueled my attack as I realized who it was.

The mutt himself: Sesshomaru.

My fangs sank into him armless shoulder, digging past his thick white fluff and biting through flesh. At the same moment his claws dug into my side and slashed down harshly. Together we fell on the ground, rolling and fighting for control. I could feel him trying to back away, buy my vice grip held him close. Blood splashed on my snowy coat, dirtying it and staining in a black red. Trying a new tactic, my adversary drew back his fist and slammed it with all of his might into my skull. Pain exploded in front of my eyes and I almost released him, but my slender fangs held him still.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

His attention left me as he quickly glanced at Rin, who had obviously awoken from the noise of our fight. I snarled and shook him with a great jerk of my muscular neck. My actions were rewarded with another punch to my skull.

"Please don't! She's Rin's friend!" the child rushed over dangerously close.

With a furious snarl I tore away from Sesshomaru and pranced safely away. Golden eyes flashed livid as I held the other demon's gaze threateningly. His own wound spouted blood and caused a similar staining to his fluff.

"Rin," he started calmly. "What are you doing sleeping next to a wolf?"

"She saved Rin from the river and brought Rin to food and water." She skipped over to Sesshomaru and stood happily next to him.

Snarling I spoke to the demon, "What business do you have with the youngling?"

His eyes narrowed at my anger but his voice was void of annoyance. "That is my concern, wolf. And you would do well to leave these lands."

"Says who?" I growled deeply, which caused the gashes in my side to flare with pain.

"I am the Lord of these lands."

Laughter erupted from me. "You're point being?"

"Beware of whom you challenge wolf, or more of your blood will spill."

Rin's eyes widened and she quickly looked up at Sesshomaru. "Please don't hurt her, Rin likes Yuki."

Now a ghost of a smile formed on Sesshomaru's lips. "Yukiko? Why are you hiding in this barbaric form?"

I answer my summoning my inner power, causing a familiar glow to uncase my body as I changed shape. A flash of blinding light fluttered and disappeared, leaving my human like form in its wake. Standing tall and confidently I met the dog's eyes again.

"Who said I was hiding?"

Sesshomaru chose not to answer me and cast a glance to Rin. The child's eyes were wide with surprise as she took in my new features. Now my wound was bare against my ribs, the blood trickling down to my fur skirt.

The dog demon looked back to me. "Where is your pack, wolf?"

"I am called Yuki," I persisted, "and they are gone."

"Gone?" he pressed with an air of arrogance heavy in his voice as he demanded an answer.

This time I snarled. "Do not except my respect when you do not deserve it."

"Are they hiding from me? Does my power scare them?" Sesshomaru continued, trying his hardest to annoy me.

"The dead do not watch the living," I spit out hatefully.

The demon lord blinked, showing that I actually caught him off guard. And to my further surprise, the next words he spoke were in a softer, almost gentler tone. "Who killed them?"

"Your father."


	2. Chapter Two: Abduction

Chapter Two: Abduction 

A thick silence draped around us. Rin most likely did not understand the heavy meaning behind my words, but she sensed the tension between Sesshomaru and me, and remained quiet. Her lord on the other hand, now looked at me differently.

Sesshomaru looked at me with surprise and said, "My father?"

I answer with a snarl. "Is that not what I just said?"

"Strange, I never remember him killing a white wolf pack." he stated.

"It happened when I was only a pup, you may not remember it for that same reason," I pointed out.

"I am over 900 years old," he scoffed. "A wolf does not live as long as a true demon, like me."

I barred my fangs, not near as intimidating as my wolf form, but it got the point across. "I have been alive for over 900 summers as well cur, do not assume me to be young because I am a wolf."

His golden eyes held my own as he pondered quietly. "Your words stir my memory."

"You remember you father's slaughter?" I demanded.

"No," he replied curtly. "I remember the reason for you pack's death. They killed my mother."

"I don't believe that. The wolves from my pack were wise and noble; they wouldn't mindlessly kill without reason."

Sesshomaru smirked. "How would you know if they're dead?"

A deep snarl exploded deep within my throat. "I warn you now mutt, prod me any further and the soil will drink your blood."

"Is that why you have no pack?" He asked calmly, feeding my anger. "Who would accept an olden white wolf?"

A roar of anger voiced my answer as I leapt for Sesshomaru's throat. My speed took the dog by surprise and didn't give him enough time to defend himself. Sharp claws slashed across his face, creating an ugly series of scratches. Yelling in pain he quickly punched me hard in the side. The blow went straight to my temple and the world spun around me as I crashed to the ground. My vision blurred then focused on the sword that was now pointing to my neck. Snarling, I smacked it away quickly with a blurred motion and rolled back to my feet.

"Filth like you is the reason why so many believe that demons are evil. Demons who use their brute and stupidity to order others around. I promise you that I am not one of those!" yelling these last words I charged again.

Using my sudden burst of energy, I tackled him to the ground with every bit of strength that I could muster. Savagely snarling, I pinned him to the ground, barring my fangs a hair's breadth from his face. Two pairs of golden eyes stared back at one another, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Release me wolf, before I reek of your filthy scent," Sesshomaru whispered in a deadly voice.

In answer I wrapped my longs claws around his neck and asked, "And if I don't?"

A flash of claws and Sesshomaru's claws were on my neck, holding me in a choking grip. "Then I will kill you."

Hearing the truth in his voice threw me into action, and in a fluid motion I rolled to the side and threw him away from me. Growling we each got to our feet, our eyes locked, and he rushed me.

Dashing into the trees, I tried to dodge the demon's attack. But he didn't relent. Realizing that he planned to kill me, I sprinted through the forest, dodging sharp branches and thorns as I leapt over logs. I ran for the river, planning to continue the fight with Sesshomaru there were the waters could be used to my advantage.

Exploding from the brush I bounded to the bank and spun around to face my attacker.

Silence met me…not even the air stirred.

My ears pricked forward, waiting for the surprise attack that was sure to come. I knew how demons hunted. How they used surprise and stealth instead of brute strength. I barred my fangs and waited.

He stepped from the shadows of the woods casually, his calm eyes quickly looked me over as he came to a stop.

"Why do you run, wolf?"

"Why do you chase me, dog? Am I that threatening?" I spit back at him.

His eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Ancient wolves should all be killed. They are a nuisance to us Lords of the land."

I almost laughed aloud. "Was I a nuisance when I saved your precious Rin from the churning river waters?"

Sesshomaru had no clever response to this, but even if he did the chance was not given to him. For a shrill scream tore through the air and assailed our ears, jarring us to alert senses.

"Rin," the dog demon said to himself.

I was already plunging back into the forest and rushing to the child. Leaving her alone in the dense woods had been foolish on both of our parts. She would be a target for any demon within miles of the glade. Sesshomaru flew at my side, our fight temporarily forgotten. In a matter of seconds we sprang from the forest and back into the glade.

She was gone.

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Laughter erupted around us. The deep malevolent baritone registered familiar in my ears, making me snarl.

"Naraku," I growled. "Where is she?"

A shadowy illusion materialized before us, taking the form of the mutt Naraku. His black greasy hair shimmered in the sun's brightness, making him almost completely transparent.

"Hello Sesshomaru, hello Yukiko. What brings the two of you here?"

The dog demon beside me remained silent, his eyes filled with anger.

"No games mutt," I growled. "Answer me when I speak to you."

"Mutt?" Naraku scoffed. "I am no more mutt than yourself. Do not be jealous of me just because I have obtained more power."

Laughter bubbled from my lips. "Power? You call a couple of little rock shards power? The power of a _true_ demon comes from what they alone can do. It comes from the knowledge of their ancestry and the abilities that they were born with. You have no power."

Naraku laughed again. "You would think that one who cared for the girl so much would try to not get her killed."

"Wolf—" Sesshomaru started.

I flashed a look to silence him, and then turned back to Naraku. "Then let me repeat my question: Where is she?"

"You know of it very well. In fact…you used to live there." His image began to fade.

"I have lived many places half-breed, be more specific," I commanded, my voice devoid of any emotion.

Sesshomaru tensed next to me, obviously disliking the carelessness of my words. But I ignored him. I knew what I was doing.

"The place of your origin," he said to me with a smirk. And then, with a stir of the wind, he was gone.

In a fit of rage, Sesshomaru roared and turned violently to face me. "You stupid wolf! Do not push him to make a hasty decision with Rin's life!"

Rolling my eyes, I met him gaze with a hard stare. "Even a cur like Naraku isn't that dumb. He's trying to trick us."

The dog demon's eyes flashed red in continued anger. He didn't believe me. Not a wolf.

"Listen, if he wants us to go to this place Rin has to be alive, and he knows this. We wouldn't go otherwise."

Sesshomaru glared at me and demanded, "Tell me where this "place of origin" is!"

"My birthplace," I answered bluntly.

"Your birthplace, why does he want to lead me there?"

"_Us_," I corrected him coolly. "And how should I know?"

"I refuse to travel with a mangy wolf," he stated angrily.

"Then you will have a difficult time finding the child."

Our eyes locked heatedly; his irate, mine tranquil. I was surprised at how ticked the dog demon seemed to be. Did the idea of traveling with a wolf bother him that much? A smirk flitted across my face.

"Decide quickly, me _Lord_," I spoke, mocking his title.

He snarled threateningly. "Decide what?"

Turning away from him I scanned the southern horizon, my golden eyes searching for the best path. "Whether or not you wish to accompany me into the southern land and retrieve Rin," I answered absentmindedly.

Silence met my words. I didn't plan on waiting with batted breath for his answer, and so when the silence stretched to minutes without him even moving, I began to walk away.

With a flurry of movement he matched my stride and walked parallel to me.

His arrogance walked with him, I could tell this through his next abrasive question. "How fast can a wolf run? I do not wish to be slowed by your sluggish pace."

Swiveling my head around to meet his gaze, my eyes flashed with the humor of his little knowledge of wolves. Immediately a flash of glowing white encased me as I summoned my beast form, shedding the human skin. Again I stood before the demon, this time on four paws, and pulled my lips back in a fanged playful grin.

With a twist of my lean body I spun around and ran south, striding fast and hard to make the demon sweat to keep up.


	3. Chapter Three: Untold

Author's Note: Hey guys, I just realized that I haven't written any disclaimer or author notes. Woops :P I appreciate everyone who reads and reviews. REVIEW. If you like me to update, then review, it makes me write faster if I know people like it. Thanks (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter Three: Untold

Together the dog and I ran south over the flat lands that would lead to the dark thick forests of my home. I dreaded returning. The land was dark and strange since my pack left. The only wolves that dwelled under its branches were mangy and unintelligent, a fact that disgusted me and made me dread Sesshomaru seeing them. The sun was starting to set to our side, allowing our feet and paws to dance upon its fading rays like golden stepping stones.

"How much further, wolf?"

Ignoring him I ran on. At the moment I didn't feel like wasting energy on talking to the mutt. Why I ran so willingly to help a human pup that I had just met I didn't understand, but onward I ran. Another thing that bothered me was Naraku and what he wanted from us. I knew that we would most likely not find out his motives until we found Rin, and by then there would be a slim chance of avoiding him.

On the horizon the outline of the forest appeared. Urging my legs faster I hurried on, wanting to close the distance quickly.

"Wolf, how far must we run into the forest?"

Again I ignored him.

"Wolf!" the demon yelled violently.

I ran faster, plainly showing him that I wished him to leave me be.

Suddenly he leapt in front of me and barred my way, causing me to collide into him at breakneck speed and slam him hard into the ground.

Snarling I held him to the earth with my paws. "Yukiko is my name. Not wolf. You will call me by my name or not speak to me."

I stepped off of him with more push than necessary and stood staring into the distant forest.

"Fine. _Yukiko_, how much longer must we run?" I could hear the bite in his voice, and the strain of him trying to remain calm as he got back to his feet.

"Until we reach one of the forest's many caves," I said without looking at him. "How the half-breed knows where I was born nips my hungry curiosity…"

"Do you not realize his power?"

"A cur has no power," I replied quickly. "Now enough talk, let us be off so that we may reach our destination all the sooner."

Without waiting for his response I surged forward and continued our run to my homeland.

_Later…_

Stars dotted the black canvas above us as we reached the forest's edge. I cantered to a stop and peered suspiciously into its mysterious foliage. A breeze stirred the tops of the trees, creating a wave that distorted the already dark forest. All of my vigilant senses went to work to detect the area before as I checked to verify our safety.

"What are you waiting for?" Sesshomaru demanded to know as he strode in front of me and plunged into the forest.

Ignoring his question I cautiously followed.

"You act as if we'll be attacked at any moment," he continued scornfully.

I huffed in annoyance. "Do you honestly believe that Naraku will not have a trap waiting for us?"

He was silent as he pondered my words. "Why do you fear him?"

A wolfish laugh bubbled from my throat, sounding more beast than human. "I fear nothing, dog. No demon has killed me yet, so why would I believe that one could kill me now?"

"What about a half-demon?" he goaded.

I snarled in warning. "A cur is no threat to me."

"Of course not." I could hear the smile in his voice.

A flash of white suddenly flooded the forest, making Sesshomaru spin around, ready to fight. I stood before him in my human cloak, holding his gaze calmly.

"Did I scare you, oh great Lord?" A smile flitted at the corners of my mouth.

He scoffed. "Your cynicism is starting to grow annoying." When I continued to stand nonchalantly he continued with his scolding, "Warn me before you do that, it would be a shame if I_ accidently_ killed you."

Laughter bubbled from my mouth. "Was _that_ sarcasm?"

My question was answered with silence, not a surprise. We walked onward through the forest, the dog taking my lead through the dense and unfamiliar foliage. It had truly been too long since my paws had last touched the forest's floors. I barely remembered the den's path.

_I am alone_, I thought as we stepped deeper. _What is a wolf…without her pack?_

"Tell me something, wolf." Sesshomaru demanded, cutting through my thoughts.

I looked back at him with a quick, meaningful look and a cock of my brow.

"Yukiko," he corrected in aggravation. "Why do you care for Rin? Most wolves wouldn't have saved her from the river to begin with, much less agree to steal her from Naraku."

"You forget that I am a noble wolf, not some lesser demon that you are most likely used to seeing." I paused to collect my thoughts before explaining further. "Life is a precious thing, especially in pups. They are innocent, and have no reason to be harmed. Of all living things on this world they deserve life the most."

"What makes you think this?" The dog demon asked.

"Inside of us…are two wolves," I began. "One is evil: it is anger, envy, sorrow, regret, greed, arrogance, self pity, guilt, resentment, inferiority, lies, false pride, superiority, and ego. One is good: it is joy, peace, love, hope, serenity, humility, kindness, benevolence, empathy, generosity, truth, compassion, and devotion." My golden eyes half closed as I slipped into my own thoughts.

"And?" he prompted.

Looking at him calmly I asked, "Which wolf triumphs?"

His own bright eyes bore into mine, waiting for the answer. "Which one?"

"The one you feed the most."

The demon pondered my words for a moment. And then, "I don't get it."

I shook my head. "Most don't…but it's the reason for who I am. Feed the good, not the evil." I cocked my head to the side as something occurred to me. "But that doesn't mean you let the other side die, for both need to live for one to be whole. You must feed even the evil side from time to time."

Sesshomaru sighed. "I'm afraid I'll never understand wolves, not that I wanted to in the first place."

Smiling I purred, "Of course not."

I thought that maybe he was done with his questions, but he proved me wrong.

"Are there no others of your kind?"

I shrugged slowly, slightly surprised at his sudden change of topic. "None that I know of."

"Then your race is dead," he pointed out bluntly.

"For now, yes."

"You seem at ease knowing that you may never have a mate."

I shook my head gently, slowly. "Species does not hold a barrier to love. I will be with whomever I choose."

He laughed harshly. "There's no such thing."

"As what? Love?"

Nodding curtly he explained. "All you need in this world is to be strong enough to survive; love is none existing, and so not needed."

"Then how would the worlds ever be populated? If love doesn't exist."

"Convenience."

This made me laugh again and shake my head at his thick headedness. "For one as wise as you claim to be you still say such…foolish things."

"Why do you say that? Do you have proof that it does exist?" He wasn't snarling yet, but I could hear its threat on the edge of his voice.

"Not proof, but experience, yes."

"Enlighten me."

My shoulders slumped slightly. "I had love, once upon a time. He wasn't a true wiser wolf, but that didn't stop me. He was true and sincere…back before the dark times came."

"Dark times?" Sesshomaru prompted.

"When disease set over the land with its hungry maw, sweeping over every living thing and leaving a sickness in its wake," I snarled quietly in remembrance. "It crushed many lives, but mine it spared. Perhaps it is my blood that protected me or simply my health. Whichever shielded me, my mate did not have. The sickness grabbed him by the throat and gradually choked life from him, making sure to drag out each breath slowly and painfully." My voice filled with bitterness. "Nothing I did saved him, and his life departed."

The dog demon stared at me curiously. "I don't understand why it upsets you. Wolves die every day."

I shook my head jerkily. "You cannot understand because you have yet to feel love's embrace."

"It's not a loss."

Choosing to not reply I focused again on the forest around us. I recognized the hill that we were climbing as the one before the den. We were almost there. _Finally_, I thought tiredly. _This dog is testing my nerves with all his nosey questions. _Another voice inside my head pointed out that not answering them would solve the problem, but I acted as if it had not spoken.

Stepping over the hill's peak I glared into the shadows. The familiar jagged rock gloomed in the darkness. My cave. It brought back a flood of memories: My mother's warm body. My sibling's and I wrestling…always at play. How it felt to lay with the pack as one great body.

Silence.

"It should not be this quiet," I said pointedly.

My ears pricked for noise, waiting for the ambush that was sure to come. Sesshomaru, although seeming at ease, was as alert as I.

The silence deepened.

I barred my fangs. "Step away from your cloak of invisibility, Naraku. Though sniveling cur you may be, ignore your fears of my claws at your throat and show yourself!"

Laughter, dark and sinister laughter, floated through the air around us. "Temper, dear wolf," it echoed in the voice of Naraku. "We will have the chance to fight soon enough, don't you worry."

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru growled next to me.

"Ah, if I told you that then this game would lose all of its fun." He laughed again.

Snarling I yelled, "No games, cur! Tell us where she is."

"Maybe…you should ask your brother," the creepy voice hinted evilly.

Sesshomaru spoke, now curious and angry in one voice. "Even my brother is not foolish enough to help you."

More laughter sounded, the sound rubbing against my annoyance level. "No, not _your _brother. Lady Yukiko's brother."

"He died long ago, what trickery are you playing at?" I demanded to know.

"Even the dead do not remain lifeless in my hands," he cackled darkly. "Good luck, my friends." And he was gone.

Fury in the form of a snarl exploded from my jaws. "The cur! I've had enough with his stupid riddles."

"What did he mean about your brother?" Sesshomaru asked urgently.

"I don't know," I spit out viciously. "He's dead, or at least he was last time I checked."

"How did he di—"

"Hush," I commanded immediately, cutting off his question. "That is none of your concern." My voice was one edge, as was the rest of me. Naraku's evasiveness was driving me to madness.

The dog demon didn't press any further, but instead stood silently at my side. I glanced around the clearing and found my eyes locking on to the cave. My cave. Involuntarily I wandered towards it. My fingers brushed its peak as more memories tumbled through my head.

Kage's big brown eyes filled my mind. His too big for his body puppy paws swiping at me in play, and then our bodies colliding as we rolled head over paws down a hill. His tan fur was only a few shades lighter than my yellowing coat, for it had taken moons for my fur to turn into its now snow whiteness. Out of all my siblings he was the only male, and my closest cohort.

Sudden white hot furry surged inside of me; filling my veins to the brim with rage. Anger at Naraku and his foolishness. Anger at the great dog demon that killed my pack long ago… killed my pack…and my brother.

"Where do we go now…" I asked myself quietly.

"Where did your brother die?" Sesshomaru prompted.

My golden eyes considered him before replying. "At the northern tip of this vast forest. It would take days of travel, even with running at our top speed."

"Then what do you suggest?"

With an easy leap I found myself standing of the cave's roof, staring up into the cosmic night sky. "We could always fly."

Sesshomaru was silent.

I looked down at him serenely. "Were dogs not given wings?"

He stared at me strangely.

"Yes?"

"Your mood changes quickly, I could have sworn you were angry only a few moments ago…"

I laughed quietly. "That's what's bothering you? Have no worries dog, anger passes quickly with me."

"And the flying?" He continued on, not bothering to comment on my before statement.

Smiling, I stared at him calmly. "What of it?"

Annoyance flashed across his face. "Wolf…"

"Dog," I spat back, but in a goodhearted manner. A smile still hung on my lips.

He sighed in exasperation. "Do I look like a bird to you?"

My next words would have been better left unsaid. "Of course not, what bird flies with one wing?"

The remark about his missing arm stung him, I could tell by the insulted look that flared upon his face immediately after I spoke. "Do you have a death wish¸ _Yuki_?" A snarl formed my name.

"Of course not, I merely answered your question."

"As blunt as possible, yes you did."

I shrugged. "I answer truthfully is all." He opened his mouth to fire back his next retort, but I cut him off. "Let us be off then."

A flash of light eliminated the area, leaving the familiar suit of my wolf body in its wake. My legs immediately went into action as I leapt in one fluid motion to the cave's top. Sesshomaru's eyes clung to me, watching my movements with an intense concentration that I had yet to see on his face. The muscles on my back rippled with movement as I flexed my hidden strength, my hidden talent.

More blinding light exploded from my shoulders: two individual shapes that formed the outline of wings upon my back. The light faded away, leaving Sesshomaru with a look of surprise on his face as he stared at my back.

Large, white feathery wings engulfed the air around me, their base sprouted from the area of my shoulders. I flexed them slowly, stirring the leaves and air around me in a light tumble.

"You _can_ fly," the dog demon pointed out quietly.

"Of course I can," I replied coyly. "Why else would I ask if dogs were given wings?"

A sigh escaped his mouth. "So strange…"

"Yes?" I asked, prompting him to explain.

He shook his head as a look of reflection spread across his face. "I will run below you, fly where I can see you and I will follow as fast as my body allows it."

Giving him one last glance from my golden orbs I launched into the sky, pumping my wings to fight against the updrafts and winds until I hung, suspended, high above the tree line. Another pump of my wings and I glided into the winds, manipulating it to take me north. Below me Sesshomaru sped across the ground. The chase was on.


	4. Chapter Four: Kern

Author's Note: Thank you all veryyyy much for the reviews! They make me all happy inside. And to Tiayna Darkheart: I got the way Rin speaks from her first appearance on the show (: And also to my readers, I apologize for taking a while to update. Feel free to give me ideas on what you would like to happen. It makes icky writer's block go away. Now on with the story, don't forget to review!

Chapter Four: Kern

Silently I glided through the night. My feathery wings rippled with the wind's touch, their stark white glowing against the night sky along with my fur. Golden eyes cast down to make sure that the dog demon still followed.

Even from my height I could hear his heavy breathing as he sprinted to keep up. Despite his determination he was lagging behind. I had half a mind to fly on without him, but something held me back.

_We will not reach our destination until sunrise, I doubt the dog can last that long…_

Angling my wings I banked into a downward spiral towards the nearest tree. I folded my wings to my side and dropped heavily onto a thick branch, waiting. Landing in a forest was always tricky with my wings; I was ever wary of injuring them on gnarled branches.

Sesshomaru's form suddenly appeared from the brush, coming to an abrupt halt when he saw me. "What?"

"We will not reach the place of my brother's death if we do not pick up the pace," I stated simply.

"Why must we be there so soon?" he asked in annoyance.

"Naraku will not wait much longer than a day."

The dog demon huffed in aggravation. "And you know this how?"

"I just do. And I also know from rumors that you have a flying steed, call him and let us be on our way."

He stared at me intently, silently.

I shook my coat restlessly. "Well?"

"It is done…" he muttered. "But keep in mind that I do not like to be ordered to do anything."

A wolfish smile was my only answer before I leapt into the air and pulled myself back into the sky with my powerful wings. Hanging in place I looked back down to Sesshomaru and called, "Follow in the same direction once you have your steed, dear mutt."

A simple flick of my wings and I was soaring high into the sky. Muscles rippled with effort as I urged them to bring me higher. The night was clear, perfect for flying…perfect for me to bask in the superior sense of freedom. Slowing the flap of my wings I allowed myself to be carried until gravity started to pull me back, and with a twist of my back and a flick of my wings I turned into the fall and plummeted. Wind whipped through my fur in a crazed wave as I gathered speed; I pressed my wings to my side to fall faster.

The trees came at me fast, their image growing until I was very near a crash landing. At the last moment I pulled violently up with my wings and safely skimmed the tree's canopies, my paws brushing the leaves gleefully before I climbed higher again.

As I drifted calmly onward I noticed someone watching from my peripheral view. A two headed dragon mount flew silently behind me, its rider being none other than Sesshomaru. He was watching me with a curious look, something between puzzlement and amusement forming over his demonic face.

Turning to look at him our similar golden eyes locked, and still his strange look remained. Choosing to keep my questions about his gaze to myself I turned and flew on, leaving Sesshomaru to follow silently behind me.

Stretching my wings to their full length I glided for a blissful moment before surging forward and into another current of wind. My sleek white form shot through the air, the sound of wind whistled sharp in my delicate ears.

Together we flew into the endless dark night, the only whispers of our flight being the invisible shadows that blended into the dark forest below.

_Dawn…_

A plethora of orange and pinks crawled across the morning sky as I spiraled slowly to a small meadow within the forest. Landing lightly on the cool earth, instant relief flooded through my tired muscles. I folded my great wings to my side, where the glowed slightly before fading away into a secret power once more. Sesshomaru and his mount landed at my side heavily.

Sitting back on my haunches I yawned widely, revealing rows of sharp white teeth.

"Are we just going to sit here?" asked the demon brusquely.

Shooting him an annoyed look I gazed around us. Tall grass and wild flower surrounded us. The droplets of dew that were gathered on the vegetation glittered in the morning light.

"I have yet to find out why this place is important…or how it is possible that my brother could be alive."

The dog demon slid off of his mount slowly. "It may help if you told me how he died."

My lip pulled up in silent snarl. "He was murdered."

This seemed to grab his attention. "By who?"

"Me."

Sesshomaru's shock was tangible in the very air so strong was his emotion, but I remained silent.

"You…killed your own brother?"

Nodding was my simple answer.

"Why?" he pressed.

My ears twitched in annoyance. "If he _is_ still alive then you will find out soon enough."

"How are we supposed to kno—"

His words were drowned out by the mighty howl that ripped from my throat and exploded all around us. The very air itself vibrated with the force of my voice, the desperate call spreading deep into the forest…summoning.

My muzzle dipped down leaving only the echo of my call to fade away.

"Like that," I answered quietly. "If he is near…he will arrive soon."

A puzzled look spread over the dog demon's face. "What did that howl mean? What did it say?"

My golden eyes fell on him gently. "Words cannot explain it my sharp toothed friend. Wolves cannot ignore being summoned by a fellow pack member, even an ex pack member. It's not in our nature."

He nodded, but I don't think he truly understood the depth of a pack's commitment to one another. Making what my brother had done all the more unforgivable.

Suddenly Sesshomaru smacked his mount's side and yelled, "Be gone beast, your service is no longer needed." With a screech the dragon mount sprang into the air and disappeared on his fiery paws.

"Do you treat all that help you in the same manner?" I asked scornfully.

His sharp look foreshadowed his harsh retort, but he didn't get the chance. For at that moment my eyes sought who we were waiting for.

"Kern," I growled cautiously. "I smell your scent, dear brother. Step away from the forest's shadows and show yourself."

A black wolf stepped from the forest, his fur as dark as the shadows themselves. His eyes glittered with malice, golden orbs that were almost identical to my own swept over the pair of us warily.

"Sister," his deep graveled voice started, "why is it that you summoned me?"

My claws flexed in agitation. "How are you alive? I felt the life flee from you with my own jaws, your breath should not still stir."

Kern grinned evilly. "Dear Yuki, you never did trust the powers of darkness…it can do many great and wondrous things…one of its powers being able to bring the dead back to life."

Snarls ripped through my jaws. "Fool, you should know better than to play with life and death. It's not ours to control."

The black wolf showed his teeth in response. "Hypocrite. You toyed with death when you chose to murder me!"

I shook my muzzle slowly. "No. You deserved what I did, if anything I let you off easily."

Now the black wolf's snarl turned into another malicious grin. "Dear sister, don't tell me you are still upset over that…little incident."

"What does he mean?" Sesshomaru asked, making me realize that I had forgotten he was there.

"Pup killer," I snarled at my brother. "Not strong enough to attack someone your own size so you attack the innocent."

Sesshomaru looked at the dark wolf calmly. "Whose pups did you kill?"

Kern's cold eyes met the dog demon's with a gleeful hate. "Why, dear sister's of course."

I couldn't take it. With a roar of anger I lunged for my brother's neck; the thirst to taste his blood blocked all other sensible thoughts. His fangs met me with a clash of snaps and snarls. Standing to our back paws we clawed and bit, striving to sink our teeth into the other's tender neck.

"Yuki, stop!" Sesshomaru called desperately. "We need him to save Rin!"

His words fell on deaf ears, for the bloodlust was on me. Anger powered every movement now, every lunge that yearned to kill. Memories of my pups flooded my mind. Their three youthful faces…how they made me and my mate's hearts flood with joy and love. Then seeing their dead bodies strewn across the ground, my evil brother covered in their blood, laughing at what he had done.

Kern faltered in his next lunge and I stole the opportunity to sink my slender fangs into his unprotected neck. Slamming him to the ground I stood over him, my death grip holding him steadily in place. He growled angrily beneath me as he realized that I had won yet again.

"Yuki…" Sesshomaru started carefully as he slowly approached us. "Careful…we need him if we are to save Rin. Remember why we are here. Do not allow blind hatred to ruin another…pup's life."

My jaws quivered with the desire for my brother's death, but Sesshomaru's words struck true. Too true for me to ignore. Slowly, reluctantly, I released my brother from my hold and step away stiffly.

I looked away to the forest, burning my anger away as I stared off blindly. Kern slowly stood back to his paws, casting me an annoyed look.

"Wolf," Sesshomaru directed at the black wolf, "do you know anything of a young human girl?"

The wolf's muzzle wrinkled with distaste. "You mean Naraku's newest pet?" he scoffed. "The runt was put under my charge last sun."

"Where is she?" I demanded as I whipped my head around to look at him properly.

A dark chuckle escaped his mouth. "Depends on how hungry the demons in these parts are. I left it in field a few hours ago after it tried my patience."

"Where?" Sesshomaru persisted.

The dark wolf pointed with his muzzle to his left in a general direction through the trees. "If you hurry there might be some bones left."

A blur of movement flashed through the air, ending with a yelp from Kern. A nasty slash now ran down his left eye, delivered from Sesshomaru's deadly claws.

"Hurry Yuki, lets rid ourselves of being in this parasite's presence," and then he was off running to Rin.

I dashed off ahead of him, silently thanking him for the wound he had given Kern. We left my dark brother in the meadow alone, never looking back. My paws flew across the ground far ahead of the dog demon. There was hope in my paws. Hope that Rin was still alive.

My paws thundered against the forest floor as I snaked my way around the abundance of trees.

A high pitched scream rent through the forest. My eyes grew with fear as I recognized the child's voice and I ran faster. My legs were now blurs as I flew onward. _Hold on Rin…I'm almost there. Hold on._

Exploding from the forest I tumbled down the side of a cliff the jutted from the harsh earth. I landed heavily on my side and sprang dizzily to my feet.

"Yuki!"

Looking up I saw Rin was pressed against the lip of the cliff I had just fell down from. A large tiger demon snarled hungrily as it held her in check, its eyes shifted to me uneasily.

"Back demon, the girl is mine!" I commanded in a terrible voice.

The demon hesitated as it sensed my anger, and in one fluid leap I was back in the cliff's edge. My eyes met the feline demon's own steadily and a calm anger passed between us.

"Leave now and your life will be spared."

The tiger spat angrily, but took my advice and fled back into the forest. Rin turned to me with wide frightened eyes and fainted. I rushed to her side to keep her from rolling off the cliff as Sesshomaru came into view. Grabbing Rin gently with my teeth I drug her a safe distance from the edge and laid her down.

"Is she okay?" He asked urgently.

"Yes, she is just terribly frightened. A tiger demon had her cornered when I found her."

He sighed in relief as he quickly glanced over her to make sure she was free of injuries. "She is safe," he stated simply.

I looked to the sky in wonder, wonder of how much longer her safety would last with Naraku still on the hunt.


End file.
